Singular
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Cuando él se fue se llevó el nosotros, a partir de ahora deberás enfrentar lo que venga pensando en un singular, no en un plural. B/E


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a SM, ya lo sabemos. Inspirado en la canción "Not As We" de Alanis Morrissette.**

**Claim: Bella/Edward **

**Summary:** _Cuando él se fue se llevó el nosotros, a partir de ahora deberás enfrentar lo que venga pensando en un singular, no en un plural._

* * *

**Singular**

Contemplas el mismo punto que has estado mirando desde hace tanto tiempo que has perdido la cuenta. La respiración entra y sale regularmente, tus ojos parpadean de vez en cuando, tus labios permanecen cerrados y ni siquiera te inmutas cuando alguien cierra la puerta. Charlie camina a tu lado y con suavidad toca tu hombro, no te mueves ni das señales de haberle sentido, continuas en tu perfecta calma contemplando la nada.

- ¿Bella? - dice tu nombre y es como un sonido hueco, sin significado alguno. - Bella cielo, tienes que comer. Tienes que dormir, no puedes quedarte así todo el tiempo.

Apenas registras sus palabras en tu mente, vuelves a parpadear y el mundo se disuelve en la pequeña burbuja que estás creando para protegerte. No puedes darte el gusto de volver al mundo real porque todo será peor, la herida se abrirá y sangrará, y ni siquiera será capaz de matarte.

Reclinas la cabeza hacia un lado en el sillón y te quedas ahí, quieta, ovillada, casi tanto como aquel día. Tan lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo. Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido pero es sólo impresión tuya, el mundo sigue aunque tú sientas que no hay motivos para seguir. ¿Qué hay allá afuera? Nada. Sólo quedan los recuerdos haciéndote burla, intentas ignorarlos pero no puedes. La cicatriz en tu mano es un poderoso recordatorio, algo que él jamás podrá borrar.

Charlie está en casa, te habla, poco le falta para ponerte la comida en la boca como cuando eras bebé, tus manos no se mueven, tus labios sólo susurran las últimas palabras que te dijo, las dices a intervalos tan rápidos que parece que estás rezando, aunque no lo haces, repites las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez, como si al hacerlo fueran de pronto a adquirir otro sentido. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un año? No lo sabes, no te interesa saberlo. La pasividad en la que te encuentras es la mejor forma que tienes de matar el tiempo.

- A veces un dolor muy grande puede ocasionar estados de catatonia como el de su hija. - No reconoces la voz y no te molestas en tratar de descifrar las palabras.

- Bueno, gracias - dice Charlie apresuradamente - pero no creo que Bella tenga... eso.

Lo ignoras de nuevo, tus ojos siguen mirando lo mismo, tus labios ahora se han callado pero en general sigues igual, sin decir o hacer nada, como rindiéndote a la muerte en caso de que está venga a buscarte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlie suspira mientras te toma en brazos, mantienes la misma actitud que si te hubiera dejado sentada, te lleva escaleras arriba, a tu cuarto y te acuesta, casi siempre hace lo mismo, sólo te baja para que comas algo y después se queda ahí, esperando a que duermas para poder ir a hacer lo mismo, de no ser por tu excesiva pasividad podría quedarse ahí a la espera de que te cortes las muñecas o algo así.

Le escuchas hablar por teléfono pero no pones atención, estar así resulta monótono y no sientes nada, eso está bien, no quieres sentir, no quieres enfrentarte a un mundo donde él no se encuentre. Tus pensamientos no están ordenados, son simples ideas que vienen y se van, a veces las has olvidado todas para cuando otra se está estructurando y a veces parpadeas muchas veces para olvidarlas.

- Reneé vendrá Bella - te informa Charlie hablándote con el mismo tono con el que le explicas a un niño que alguien ha muerto. Internamente te estremeces antes esa palabra, externamente tu rostro sigue siendo una máscara de absoluta tranquilidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Oh cielo - dice tu madre mientras te abraza, no respondes a su abrazo sino que te quedas estática, atrapada en una realidad sin dolor y sin soledad.

- Será lo mejor - dice Charlie a una pregunta que no escuchaste, sientes la mano de tu madre recorrer tu cabello y su mejilla se presiona sobre tu cabeza. No te mueves ni un ápice.

- Nunca pensé - susurra ella - que le afectaría tanto, ¿por qué?

- Nadie lo sabe. - ¿Es rencor lo que suena en las palabras de Charlie? ¿Por qué? Te sientes perdida. Ni siquiera entiendes para que está tu madre ahí.

Sus labios presionan tu coronilla, luego tu frente. Permaneces en tu sitio. Les escuchas intercambiar apalabras, sonidos que tu cerebro no alcanza a registrar o mejor dicho, que no quiere registrar.

- Vamos cariño - susurra Reneé acariciando tu mejilla con dedos trémulos. - Es hora de que comas algo.

Te ayuda a levantarte y te guía a la mesa, sientes los ojos de ambos fijos en tu cara, sientes como si sus miradas pretendieran leer tu alma. Mientras te ayuda a comer su mano acaricia la tuya, en esos momentos estás vulnerable, como una niña pequeña. No quieres pensar, no quieres recordar que es lo que te tiene así, evitas pensar en ello porque sabes que no lo soportarías, la herida no te va a matar, sólo te hará sufrir innecesariamente.

Regresas a tu punto original, sentada, controlando tu respiración y observando la nada. Tus padres van y vienen hablando, diciendo. Al cabo de algunos minutos Reneé se acerca a ti y te toma de la mano, te guía a otro lugar de la casa, dado que Charlie te alza en brazos lo más seguro es que se trate de tu cuarto, da igual. No es importante. Quizás no sea de noche pero ¿acaso importa?

Entonces el cuadro cambia. De pronto eres consciente de tus padres abriendo y cerrando cajones, de pronto ves la maleta en el centro de tu cama, abierta, llenándose poco a poco de prendas. La respiración se torna irregular y sientes rabia creciendo en tu interior.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntas, la voz suena tan ronca que te lastima, ambos te dirigen miradas alarmadas.

- Cariño - comienza tu madre - quizás sea mejor que, que vayamos a Jacksonville.

- No.

Y con esa palabra y la determinación escrita en la mirada te acercas a la maleta, tirando el contenido por todas partes. Tus padres te observan, inmóviles, incapaces de comprender el repentino arranque.

- No me voy a ir. ¡No me van a...! - Luchas por encontrar las palabras. - ¡Forks es mi hogar no me pueden obligar a irme!

Y entonces te desmoronas. Las lágrimas que has luchado por contener desde que él se fue ahora corren libres por tus mejillas, te aferras a una prenda cualquiera y te caes al suelo, llorando desconsolada, entre los sollozos repites frenéticamente que no te irás a ningún lado. Lo sabes, si te vas, jamás podrás estar segura de que Ed- él existió y jamás podrías vivir con esa incertidumbre.

Charlie se queda estático en su sitio, intentando razonar con esto. Reneé se sienta a tu lado en el suelo y te abraza, pronto sus lágrimas se unen a las tuyas.

- Shh cariño, está bien, está bien, no te llevaremos a ningún lado. - Besa tus cabellos y te mece, como si fueras un bebé. Finalmente los sollozos comienzan a ceder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El sol entra por tu ventana de forma invasiva, abres los ojos y te pasas una mano por la garganta. Observas la habitación, Charlie está ahí, contemplándote asustado.

- ¿Estás mejor? - pregunta con tímidez, asientes, un movimiento solitario y seco. - Estuviste gritando en la noche cariño.

En sus ojos lo lees, has estado gritando_ otra vez_. Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Reneé regresó a Florida, has estado bien, dentro de lo que cabe, has vuelto a la escuela y al trabajo, no hablas con nadie pero tampoco has sido especialmente comunicativa, así que no importa mucho. Pero has estado gritado en sueños desde que aquello ocurrió, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Asientes, un sólo movimiento. Charlie suspira y te deja para que te cambies de ropa y en el proceso se lleva el bote de basura, contemplas con vago interés los CD's de música que están ocultos por papeles rotos pero que aún sobresalen.

Te mueves por el cuarto, haciendo cosas, no estás segura de si eso tiene relevancia pero sabes que tienen que ser hechas, así que en realidad, no importa.

Charlie se excusa unas horas después, quizás se pregunte si puedes quedarte sola pero sigues estando levemente apática así que no es probable que te mates en su ausencia. Te dedicas a caminar por aquí y por allá y finalmente sales, a tu vehículo, hay una cosa que necesitas hacer, por tu salud mental.

Entras y cierras la puerta y te estremeces cuando tus ojos se topan con el estéreo, de inmediato pones tus manos a ambos lados y comienzas a tirar de él con todas tus fuerzas, dejando que un sentimiento de liberación fluya mientras el aparato comienza a ceder.

Al cabo de una hora, finalmente, logras sacarlo de su lugar, te duelen las manos pero no lo suficiente como para quejarte, de hecho, prefieres ignorarlas, posiblemente te hayas quedado sin uñas, quizás tus dedos esten sangrando, no tienes ganas de lidiar con el maldito olor.

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

Charlie no pregunta nada de las uñas así que la cena transcurre en silencio, terminas tu cena, que no tienes idea de en qué consistió, y subes a tu cuarto. Lo sientes seguirte atentamente con la mirada pero no te vuelves, en realidad no sabes que le puedes decir.

Esa noche cierras los ojos y te das cuenta de que en realidad no te preocupa el día siguiente. No ocurrirá nada fuera de este mundo. Estás sola, eso es un hecho, él no va a volver, no cambiará en nada. Quizás logres olvidarlo o quizás te haya mentido, como sea, no importa. Fue un hermoso sueño y debías despertar.

Es hora de aceptar que ya no hay un _'nosotros'_. Desde aquel fatídico 13 de septiembre debiste darte cuenta que sólo quedarías tú.

Una lágrima solitaria recorre tu mejilla y sabes que cuando despiertes actuarás como un ser humano funcional, no racional y mucho menos emocional. Nada más.

* * *

**N/A: De pronto me picó la curiosidad sobre aquel tiempo en que Bella estuvo en su etapa zombie. Me gusta lo angst no lo niego. Dejen reviews, pedradas, jitomatazos o lo que se les ocurra (:**


End file.
